percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Four Chances
Must read The Four Demigods and The Four Heroes first. You could read The Fourth to See to, but this is a very short side story. After their sister's death, the Parker siblings have been training constantly. But Matt is still not completely welcome in camp. There are new people in everyone's life, and two of them must make a choice... a choice that could seperate them each forever, and under very bad terms... Ména, to móno prágma pou si̱maínei antago̱nismós teknó̱n 02:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Guest Starring: Stella 'Noch and Annie Anitho Takes Place during end of Sea of Monsters and Titan's Curse Note: If it ever says Marie did something, and its obviously not possible she could, I meant Makenzie. I sometimes get that mixed up. Prolouge The sounds around him stopped completely. All that could be heard was the breathing of the people standing around him. He had a decision to make. Choose to not go along with it, could be their downfall. Choose to do it, and the secret would be revealed. "Do it! Bring her back, you will please me very much, and free your friends!" the voice hissed in his mind. He took in a deep breath. This was it. She would be back. They could all be together again, before it all happened. They were all powerful. They could win this war. It was all up to him... Chapter 1: Malcolm You know how horrible it is to be a son of the big three? Very horrible. What's worse? Being the son of Zeus. The Zeus cabin... well, I hate it. It's empty, cold, and there's this huge statue of my dad himself staring down at you, following your every move. I sleep on a small bed they had brought in. I have a small little dresser. Nothing else. It sucks. I'd really hate my family, if it weren't for my siblings. Yeah, I know what your thinking: Gods, did Zeus break his oath or what? I'd hate to be in Zeus' shoes, with Hera after him Nope. My siblings are three others: Marie Parker: Daughter of Poseiden, oldest of us. She was killed last year by... nevermind, touchy subject. Matt Parker: Son of Hades, second oldest. Don't see him that often, always in the underworld or god knows where. The campers accept him here, but not entirely. Guess I wouldn't want to sleep in the Hermes cabin even though your dad's a major god, though. Then there's me. Malcolm Parker: son of Zeus. I'm the second youngest. Trust me, I'd be living in an ally if I weren't a son of Zeus. Only reason I came here. I lived on the streets and I knew I was a demigod. I didn't really like camp at first, see. Makenzie Parker: Daughter of Apollo, youngest. She was the one to figure out our secret, even though she was only nine then. She's ten now, soon to be eleven. Ok, maybe I wasn't telling the complete truth. I do have a half-sister who shares the same dad. She's a pine tree on top of Half-blood Hill... Well, until- wait, I'm just gonna tell the story before I get to that part. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> I woke up Monday morning as usual. I got up, as usual. I took a shower, as usual. Then it went unusual. I walked back to my cabin, only a few campers were out, and they were playing volleyball. I walked back, and only then did I see a mirror. "Gah!" I yelled, startled. My hair was blonde. Blonde. ''Blonde! I cursed. Hemes kids. Of course. Prbably the Stoll twins... yeah, them. They had been whispering alot around me lately. "Malcolm! Malcolm- woah." a voice said. I turned angrily and saw Makenzie stanidng in the door way. "Um... leme guess, the Stolls?" "What do you reckon?" "Oh... a month." "A month!?" Her face went red. "A friend of mine in the Hermes cabin, she-she knew the Stolls were planning something to do with hair dye, said a month. I didn't realize she meant you." "Wonderful." I growled. She sighed. "Look, it's fine. You look good in blonde. Anyway, I came her for a reason: Matt's back." I blinked, it took a moment to reguster what she said. "He is?" she nodded. "The Hermes girl, Mary, told me he showed up. She was on... guard duty." she said bitterly. I nodded. Thalia's tree had been poisened. The borders were weakening by the minute. To make it worse, Chiron was forced to leave. Stupid, really. I didn't get it. Why would ''Chiron ''of all people, er, centaurs do that!? Poisoning the tree... sure... they just needed to blame someone. I knew who it was. The one who killed my sister, that's who. That... that... My thoughts were interupted by Makenzie. "Cmon, let's ''go!" We ran out the door. The past times Matt had visited, we always met up by Thalia's tree, but since it was guarded, we had to do it behind the cabins in the trees. No one knew of our being siblings. It would be horrible trouble. Not even our own siblings. First of all we had no siblings except Makenzie, but she had to many. Not worth the risk. Of course, there was Percy, Marie's half-brother, but... after Marie died, we decided to hold back on that... wait a while you know. Chapter 2: Makenzie We were waiting behind the trees for Matt, but he never showed. Eventually we had to go to breakfest, but it worried me. What had happened? Did something get him... did.... did he ''get him... that foul jerk who killed our sister? I put that thought out of my mind. No. It couldn't be. After breakfest I had archery. As usual, bullseyes. Granted to be an Apollo kid you know? After that I had cabin inspection. I hate being in the Apollo cabin during cabin inspection. It's usually a mess, clothes and junk everywhere. A few of us are good, but... I sighed and put my trunk by my bed, straightened the pictures I had on my section of wall (my mom, half-sister, and step-dad), helped a couple of my half-sisters, and then went outside to take a walk. I was walking around the lake, watching the water nymphs make their baskets (you won't believe how bored I was) when something grabbed my shirt. "What the-" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. "It's me, Matt." "Mtt? Wh th hl r oo oin!?" I tried to say. He let me go and I turned to face him. "What was that about!?" I hissed. Matt looked worse than last time we saw him, and that was saying something. We hadn't seen him since Easter, so I'm not saying I didn't expect it, but... He was now twelve, but he looked so much older. His black hair was a mess, and he had extremely dark circles under his eyes. He was thinner than last time, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. He was wearing black jeans, a black Day-of-the-Dead t-shirt, and a black Stygian Iron sword was strapped across his black. He didn't answer me. "Where's Malcolm?" I shrugged. "I think the arena, I'm not sure though." he nodded. "I need to talk to you both. It's about Marie." "What about her." He sighed. "I can't talk to her. I keep trying to summon her. She won't come... but I have this plan..." "About what?" He pursed his lips. "It's... it-" "Makenzie!" a voice called. "Run!" I hissed. But he was already gone. I turned. My half-brother Micheal ran up to me. He was panting, his face red from heat. "Help... the hill... bulls..." I nodded, and we ran off to the hill. Chapter 3: Malcolm I brushed wildly at my hair. I had to get the blonde out... had to... Seriously! I thought it looked horrible... Makenzie only said that because she's the only blonde of us four, at least, I think that's why... I sighed. No. It wouldn't get out. I'd just have to get revenge... No, no... only if they told me how to get it out... yeah... So, I marched on over to the Hermes cabin. "Connor! Travis! Open up!" I said, pounding on their door. Instead, a girl maybe my age opened it. She was actually kind of pretty... "What do you want?" she frowned. "Who are you?" "Annie." "Where are the Stolls?" She shrugged. "Probably the Athena cabin. I heard there doing some big prank." I nodded. "Thanks," I said, and, just as I was about to go over, I saw Makenzie and her half-brother Micheal running towards the hill. I gave her a questioning look, and she yelled "Attack!" At first I didn't get what she meant, but then-click! I ran after them, unsheathing my blade, thinking ''Why do I seriously have to stay in this monster trap? Chapter 4: Makenzie I have to say this: If it weren't for Percy and that... that cyclops, we'd all be dead. Those bulls, ugh, why fire? Really! Micheal's eyebrows were singed off, Malcolm's hand was burnt, and, thank gods, I only got out of it with a cut on my forehead. The advantage of being an Apollo kid. Yes, Micheal is a son of Apollo, but hair doesn't count, sadly. I couldn't believe they were letting that cyclops here! I mean, it's not like I'm some people here, who think we should kill it, er, him, but.. Malcolm seemed terrified at the thought. I could imagine. He did live on the streets for a while. Probably attacked or something... I felt especially sorry for Percy, though. At dinner... well, the cyclops was claimed. By Poseiden... I wondered what Marie would think. The thought pained me. But, still... Everyone was laughing at him except for a few people. I wasn't. Probably because I could SEE Marie up there, embarresed. Malcolm didn't, but I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Chapter 5: Malcolm The only thing I was excited about was from last night was the chariot races! I was thinking that I could do a team with Matt, but, strangely, he dissapeared again. Marie had already found a teammate, thinking I'd be with Matt, so, I decided just to cheer 'Kenzie on. A few days later, the races were here. The Apollo chariot was completely gold, pulled by two palominos. Pretty neat really. Makenzie was driving, while her sibling was armed with a bow. "Charioteers! Atend your mark!" Tantulaus yelled, and it was off. Almost immediatly, there was a loud snap, and the Apollo chariot flipped over, senidng Makenzie and the other guy flying, while the horses went running, and ran into the Hermes chariot (which had flipped them over) and send the Stolls tumbling. A few moments later, the four began to yell at each other, arguing, but I had turned attention over to the sky. Giant birds were flying in the sky. I slowly drew my weapon. A few campers next to me noticed the birds, and did the same. Slowly, people began to notice. The birds weren't hard to miss. They were growing very large in numbers. That's when they attacked. Diving at us for any exposed flesh. A couple Aphrodite girls screamed something about their clothes. I slashed at them with me, but one of them managed to hit me on my leg, causing me to nearly fall. That was when I noticed Percy and Annabeth. They were heading towards the... the big house? For a second I stood, watching, when another on tried to dive at me, but I dodged just in time. Category:The Four Chances Category:Chapter Page